Spy Hunt
Spy Hunt is the 5th game mode released in Combat Arms. It was added during the 12-16-08 Patch, where the gameplay was explained shortly before its release. Overview Spy Hunt is a very challenging and slightly confusing Game Mode. The object of this mission is to gather an Intel, if not all of them. Doing so will make you a "Spy", which pits you against your former teammates and other Spies. After getting all of the Intels, you will then become the "Super Spy", a greatly enhanced version of a Spy. As the SS, you will need to upload your newly-gathered intel to your HQ. However, every other player will be against you, and they will do anything to stop you from successfully uploading. As the SS, you will have access to devastating weapons, which will allow you to take out any interference that gets in your way. Gameplay Spy Hunt is split up into two phases; Phase 1 and Phase 2. Phase 1 (Intel Hunt) Initial gameplay can seem strange at first; every player is on the same team, and they must try and grab one of the "Intel Cases" lying in set locations around the map. If you get a case, you will become a Spy, as well as everyone's target. Everyone is the spy's enemy; including other spies. A Spy takes on the appearance of a mysterious, black-suited, "villain" and the previously retrieved Intel Case is strapped to their back. Spies can only see the tags of other spies, similar to that of enemy flag carriers in Capture the Flag. They are much faster than other players, and on retrieving the intel don a special armor known as the Spy Vest. The player MUST obtain all the cases to start the next objective. Once you grab an intel case, you will be invulnerable for 3 seconds and your HP, AP, and ammo are restored. A Spy that collects all 5 cases becomes the Super Spy, and the game advances to Phase 2. Phase 2 (Sudden Death) Phase 2 is even more dangerous than Phase 1, for if you are killed, you will not play for the remainder of the game, similar to Search and Destroy, Elimination Pro and Last Man Standing. Luckily, everyone starts Phase 2 with replenished HP, AP, and ammo. The objective of the Super Spy is to transmit the information contained in the Intel at a designated spot labeled "Object", known as the Uploader. At this point, all players must work to together to prevent the Super Spy from finishing sending all the Intel. However, to aid the Super Spy, he/she is given powerful upgrades to utilize at their disposal. These items include: *Advanced Armor: The Super Spy's own personal vest. The Advanced armor is a tough body armor that can resist massive amounts of damage, and gives the Super Spy 500 AP. Once worn, it will protect the wearer's health from most damage except for knives, flash, falling, etc. *M136 Rocket Launcher: The Super Spy's main ranging weapon. The M136 is a powerful explosive weapon that holds 10 rockets, and anything caught in its blast radius can easily die or lose massive amounts of health. To make up for a Sniper Rifle, the SS must rely on the M136 to take out players from afar although snipers can easily shoot it down. *M134: The Super Spy's main weapon of choice. The Minigun is a heavy Machine Gun capable of firing 900 bullets without reloading. However, it has a brief but critical start-up time. *RMS12 Flamethrower: The SS's main backup weapon, that sprays flames. The RMS12's damage is similar to the M32-Incendiary Bomb's effect, and it has unlimited ammo (the only Spy weapon that does so). The drawback is that the burning feeling only lasts while the player is within direct range of the fire. Another downside is that the Super Spy can be harmed by his own weapon. It should noted that, as of recent patches,a Super Spy can no longer kill themselves with the flamethrower. and the power has also been upgraded. The RMS12 can be used to kill glitchers if you know where they are, but this weapon still has limited range. Due to the Super Spy's weaponry advantages, his kills during Phase 2 are not counted. Accolades such as Multi Kills, Ultra Kills, etc. are also not counted. Click on either of the following links to learn more about the Super Spy: Kill the Super Spy/ Super Spy. Finish Mission The mission is finished by the following: *Super Spy is dead. *Intel is successfully sent. *All players are killed; only Super Spy is remaining. *Time runs out before anyone could become a Super Spy. *Time runs out before the Super Spy is killed or successfully transmits the intel. NOTE: The Super Spy does not need to upload the intel to win. While this will result in more GP earned, the Super Spy only needs to kill the whole opposing team to win. Depending on the situation, this can be easier or harder, as uploading takes a long time, and while uploading, it is extremely obvious that you have started, as flashing lights appear around the upload machine, and you cannot attack, letting others kill you easily if they aim for a headshot. On the other hand, there may be many players encompassing the entire area, slowly eating at your health if you choose to take them out one-by-one. Killing a Super Spy.View image detailsKilling a Super Spy. Strategies The game mode should be avoided if you truly care for your Kill Death Ratio, as it will suffer a major blow from the violent gameplay, unless you sit on the sidelines and kill whatever you see without trying to win. The game mode should be played if you are looking to level up the fastest. This game mode gives a lot of exp to the player who places #1. Not recommended for inexperienced players. It is sometimes used for power level. *To get the most exp, play spy hunt with your clan. Keep the cases separated so the game can get more kills. At end game, if you have alot of kills, you will get alot of xp. Make a truce to let the super spy upload, so the game will go faster and everybody is happy. *Lay mines at the intel, then hide as a player picks it up. It will be counted as killing the spy, or they may have to waste time blowing up the mines, during which you can strike. *If you don't want your K/D Ratio to suffer, camp at an Intel and prepare to snipe incoming foes. Maybe a 4-Intel player will show up, allowing you to kill them and become the Super Spy yourself. *Instant death to Super Spy if shot in the head with a High Damage Weapon such as the L96A1 , even at full armor, or knifing twice. Several shots with an assault rifle can kill the Super Spy, but the Spy's Minigun makes this an almost impossible feat to achieve. *If the Super Spy starts using his RMS12 Flamethrower, rush through the flames toward him while knifing for a headshot. *The best time to knife the Super Spy is when he is reloading his M136 Rocket Launcher because it takes quite a while to reload. *Do NOT knife the Super Spy in the back while he is using the RMS12. You will get hit by the fire when the Super Spy is moving. *Throw a grenade beneath you before you collect intel to kill surrounding enemies. Trivia *Spy Hunt was added to European version of Combat Arms as Snowball Fight was added in the American version of the game. *If you stand right under the transmitter and it falls in you, you will die as shown in the video in the right. You can live if you crouch and keep crouching after the transmitter falls on you. However, if you stop crouching when the transmitter is on you, you will die. *Killing the Super Spy can earn you a lot of GP and EXP, but uploading the intel as Super Spy is even more GP and EXP. *Interestingly, even if you play as a female character, when you turn into a spy you change into a male character giving you the masculine voice and looks. Even Viper is affected in this way. *The Super Spy's Minigun cannot keep itself in a spooled state, unlike the Specialists' (that is, in a state that it spins without firing). *You can get demoted for power leveling. *This Game Mode was called "Bounty Hunter" when it was in development. *After the Super Spy is chosen, your grenade or your first mine may appear, unless: **You just spawned. **You were wielding the mines out while the SS was chosen. **You glitched them somehow. **If you die as a spy, you will sometimes have camo on the top of your gloves. Media Combat-Arms_52.jpg|Super Spy MTAR-21 Ingame.jpg|Intel Case Being Dropped Becoming a Spy.jpg|Becoming a Spy Collecting All Intel.jpg|Becoming a Super Spy Spy Terminal.jpg|Spy Terminal Glitched Intel.jpg|Glitched Intel Case Category:Game Modes